Epic, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog!
by SS Killroze
Summary: This is a revision of a story I've written 5 years ago. I've grown a lot since then, and my writing skills are superior now. So here is my crossover of Sonic and MLP from the past, to you, in the present. Eggman reaps a strange artifact from the Equestrian treasure ship! Read how it all goes down and can Sonic and Tails stop him in time!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-edit and rewriting of my first fanfiction I ever made "Epic, The Sonic Adventures". I first wrote this when I was twelve years old. And now at nineteen, I believed that it would be beneficial to rewrite and rework the characters and the story.**

 **Please note that sonic team and the MLP Mane6 and characters are** **anthropomorphic** **bipeds**

 **Please Enjoy.**

Chapter One

Tails, a golden, medium-build kitsune worked diligently underneath a monster of a machine; Tails' prized possession, the Super Tornado F10. The bright warehouse light glinted brilliantly against the polished surface colored white, black, and burnt orange. The three hues was painted in a retro design, giving the space-age plane a cool, way-back look.

Soothing soft rock music and clanging of metal parts being bolted together was the music of the warehouse. The cool rock tunes was being played from an old radio he had found years ago, and the clanging came from underneath the metallic beast. This is where Tails spend most of his time nowadays, working like an ant in his junky, three-story garage.

His workplace (playpen to others) is where Tails find his peace. And that peace is filled to the ceiling with scrap metal, engine blocks, rusted out axles and other various mechanical systems you can think of. But it was home, and no one can argue with home; a place of belonging.

" _I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby, we're gonna disappear. We've waited so long, waited so long We've waited so long, waited so long I've got two tickets to paradise Won't you pack your bags, we'll leave tonight..!"_ Tails sang out passionately.

Suddenly his music started glitching and buzzing as if he was receiving a bad signal. The signal then cleared a bit and the music returned momentarily, resuming as if nothing had happened. Tails slide himself out from under his machine with a face full of bemusement. As it turned normal he squinted at it before rolling himself back under it.

Halfway of rolling back under the car he quickly pulled his head up in shock, thus hitting his head on the fender of his plane. The radio began making unrecognizable voices, they seemed to be female and yearning for help. The static-sodden voices seemed to scream and were doused in apprehension.

 _"a-ah s-s-om-one...he-l-*chsssssssh*p-us-s *chssssssh* w-w-we *chsssh* un_deer-r *chssh* at-aack! *BOOM*"_

The scattered distress signal then died slowly as Tails' music tuned back in. Tails groaned as he rubbed the area between his large ears. "What the hell was that…?" Tails said with a hurt look across his face as he tenderly massaged his head. Within a second a cool, tall hedgehog with deep cobalt blue spines going down his head appeared through the doorway. The bright warehouse lights lit up his pristine white racing jacket with blue racing stripes going down the back offside. In one hand he carried a hotdog, done to perfection, and in the other he wiped his hand on his dark blue jeans.

Tails pulled himself out from under the Super F10 and sat on the cushioned surface of the creeper he was laying on and looked at Sonic. While now lightly rubbing his hand with his left hand, Tails held his hand out at the radio, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and asked. "Did you just hear that?" Tails hoped that he did and the bump on his noggin didn't do any damage.

"Norpe..." Sonic said with his mouth full of the delicious food. "Why?" He finished his dog then wiped his mouth as descended the short steps into the warehouse on his way to his friend.

"I-I don't know." Tails stopped rubbing his head as he hoisted himself off the creeper and took a few steps to meet Sonic. "The song was disrupted by another radio signal. It was weird, it sounded like someone was trying to say something..." The golden kitsune trailed off, lost in thought.

Sonic just looked at his friend in a deadpan state and shook his head, "Whatever is wrong with your old, old radio, I'm sure you can fix it."

"But Sonic-" Tails tried to reiterate.

" **Any who** , have you finished with the Super Tornado yet?" Sonic asked, genuinely interested in the space-age metal in front of him.

Tails returned to Mobius and scratched the back of his head as looked around at his creation. "I mean, sure, I just need to install a UPS (universal positioning system) and intergalactic personnel tracking and it'll be all set-." Tails listed while counting off his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and a hundred million more things that you won't need those things at the moment." Sonic started to usher Tails towards the plane with a giddy, excited grin on his face. "Let's take this baby out for a spin!" Sonic exclaimed, eager wanting to get out of the boring house things have been awfully bland as of late.

"But Sonic-," Tails interjected only to be interrupted yet again as Sonic jumped into the open cockpit of the Jet.

 **/Somewhere high above Mobius airspace/**

A ship larger than any galactic space whale, larger than any nautical aircraft carrier ship that ever rode the seas, larger than probably any other warship ever created followed a bogey as its cannons swiveled to aim at an enemy ship. Crimson colored the astronomically huge warship, wherever it wasn't red was black, and silver. The massive ship gleamed and seemed to snarl as it plowed through the empty space. Embellished proudly on the side of the God of a ship was the black logo the Eggman Empire; the infamous mustachioed face, known as no other than the Eggman.

The "Great", round man himself sat in a large, egg-shaped command chair that overlooked the humongous bow of his spaceship. He was on a mission. He has been following the ultimate paragon of all treasure ships, or so he assumed. He have been following a this "specific target" for a while now, reason for that being that it radiated with something the Eggman wants. Power, and magic, and otherworldly energies exuded from the ship's beautiful hull. And like a dog eyeing a delectable meal, he licked his chops and thrust his hand forward signaling the his attack.

Upon command every cannon, gun, and howitzer aboard Eggman's vessel whirled with energy and fired upon the valuable target.

 **/At the same time/**

The valuable target gave the definition of pristine and ostentatious a whole new meaning as the ship glided through space. The hull was formed out of a cream colored wood, and a band of purpleheart wood was the lavish belt upon the ship. The deck, mast, and the rails were all constructed out of lavish, rare woods and materials. The trim of the glorious ship donned gold plating that sparkled with radiance and importance. Many hand carved grooves and symbols was embellished into the creamy white wood.

The ship was beautiful… but the most astonishing part of the whole Fluyt was the large, imperial sunsails. Embedded with techno-grace in the sails were crystalline, glowing hexagons that provided the ship with power from the stars and suns. (similar to the ones off of Disney's Treasure Planet for reference). They rose high above the ship and glowed with radiance as it captured the sun that graciously provided propulsion and power from behind them. The sails itself gave a heavenly glow upon the ship, and would understandably hypnotize any mere mortal that dared grace their eyes upon the remarkable sails.

More proud than a pride of lions and more pulchritudinous than brunch full of models stood the powerful Diarchy of the nation of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both stood unfazed as they witnessed the weaponry on the massive warship charge up. They stood as cool and stoic as statues at the obvious pirate's trial of bombardment on her ship. With a bored look they yawned for they knew the magical shield would keep her and her crew safe from the exploding display that barely rocked the ship.

Massive explosions and fire and clouds of smoke blasted against the side of the ship, its force and resulting fire wrapping itself around the curvature of the magical force field that envelops the treasure ship. Rain of light and the dampened sound of the concussive forces were the only things that permeated the shield's impermeable structure.

Well, until…

/

After a few minutes of his fruitless assault on the ship, Eggman smiled evilly and stood up out of his chair. He snatched his drink out of the cup holder of the chair with a grunt as he stared frustrated at the ship engulfed in the force field. After taking a monumental sip of his "Super Big Gulp" soda he began to bark out orders. "Okay, I think I had enough petty playtime with these hoggers of treasure, take down their shields, take whatever sending off that potent ray of valuable on her ship, and then kill the rest." he stated while he waved away his most trusting of robots, Decoe and Bocoe, to ready the Emerald Blaster.

The Emerald Blaster works also as a siphon to drain away every ounce of power from the host. The Emerald Blaster/Siphon is extremely powerful, and, honestly, haven't been tested, but Eggman would never tell anyone that. Its immense power is drawn from the artificial emeralds he manufactures whenever he conquers a planet or world, taking their chaos and dissidence to forge the chaotic power.

Eggman turned around and pressed a few buttons on his holographic control panel and walked back to the huge window overlooking the bow to watch the fireworks. A huge grin spread across his face, he teeth pearly and large, his sanity slipping as he thought about conquering the treasure ship, and all of its prizes it contains.

/

Celestia continued to stare nonchalantly at the warship following behind them. She rolled her eyes at the hardly intimidating spaceship and began to think about the precious cargo that was aboard her ship.

The cargo was secret, a special type of magic that is barely used in this modern era of _magicuso._ Being that it is older, unreformed magic… it is incredibly powerful. Just obtaining this artifact required every defensive power in this ship to be put on high alert, matter fact as soon as Eggman gotten five miles too close to the ship it sent alerts to the Kingdom of Equestria. The artifact is kept in a secret, impermeable locked box in the deepest chasm of the ship.

"This character here must have sensed the power seeping from the ship, I'm sure of it, he must be a pirate..." Celestia's thoughts trailed off as the shorter, but equally beautiful woman, and arguably more intimidating than her kin, approached slowly behind her. She bore a dark-navy military commanding uniform, opposite that of her sister's, Princess Celestia, who wore a white uniform brandished with gold and silver, and on her hip sat with pride was the royal saber.

"Tia..." She spoke with a stern, businesslike manner, "... Do you wish for me to return fire?" Her fair cyan eyes glinted in the starlight. The star's light glinted off her own medals and buttons on her strict coat.

Celestia, now with her left hand holding her jaw thoughtfully, slowly shook her head, "No. Luna we need to safely return home as quickly as possible. You know that the weaponry will only slow us down from our top speed, besides-"

"No?!" Luna looked at her sister is shock. Her tone then rose and got slightly more sarcastic. "Surely you do not think that your _almighty_ shield can hold up to this much bombard-AGHHH!" Luna shouted out in sudden shock as the mighty cream-colored ship swayed harshly. The two braced their hands against the golden rails that bordered the ship as the ship rocked like a space whale had bumped into it.

Princess Celestia's sparkling magenta eyes were transfixed horrifically on the bright, powerful beam focused on the shield exactly 10 feet from their faces. Does that beam have the potential to rupture her shield and destroy them all? For a second the princesses shock turned into relief when the shield absorbed the deleterious attack.

Or so they thought…

/

Eggman sat in his extra-large command chair as he smile got even wider as he watched the Emerald Blaster focused it's incredibly potent ray of power into the shield. Decoe and Bocoe returned into the bridge and projected holographic displays of the power status of the ray and the Celestial Galley shield systems; both decreasing steadily as the Emerald Blaster poured it's raw energy into the shield and the shield energy being siphoned by the beam, deteriorating. Eggman smiled villainously at this. "Tell the Attacker divisions to prepare for the boarding of their ship." And with a more frowning, sinister face he added, "And get me whatever's on that damn ship."

/

Blaring sirens was heard all over the vessel as blinding red lights erupted from spotlights and deck lights. Celestia looked each blaring light as if they were each giving her a different message, but in actuality she was overly astonished that they were actually in trouble. The Princess Commander took short breaths as she fully grasped the severity of their predicament.

" **CODE RED - CODE RED**!" A fearful crew member hollered in panic.

Co-Commander Princess Luna ran back and forth to the crew members to try and calm them down. She could sympathize with them though, compared to the warship that was shooting at them they were a mere mackerel to a whale. Indefatigable she coaxed the crew to remain calm even though her own hair on the back of her neck was standing up thanks to them being totally exposed without their "impermeable" shield. She returned to her sister, " **TIA**! We have to get out of here, we-!" She took another look at the light-pinkish Celestial shield and noticed it began starting to flicker, and then it's brilliant aura dimming to a dull champagne pink. The ray also ebbed away into mere light particles as the shield blinked away.

Celestia stared at horror as her titanic shield was destroyed and even more so when she noticed a horde of attacking units from the Crimson warship began to descend upon the Celestia's ship at high speed.

And then it hit her.

As if in slow motion, she watched as the huge barrels of the main Crimson warship start to rotate toward her vessel. We're going to need help, we can't do this alone, not with our current weaponry. Thinking quickly she used her magic to teleport herself into the bridge of her ship. In the bridge she found Luna already commanding the cannon operators to take aim and get ready for battle. Suddenly the ship lurched sharply as the ship took a heavy dose of explosive rounds.

" **FIRE EVERYTHING**!" Luna yelled in her commanding voice as she withdrew her elegant saber from her sheath pointing it at the main Eggman warship, her face and hair bearing fury. As soon as the words left her mouth the Celestial main plasmatic howitzers rained fiery back at Eggman. Celestia, seeing that order over the attack was being taken care of, retreated to the force-field system module and tried to regain power to the Force Field systems. Celestia looked solemnly at the magic capacitors which acted as a medium for the magic to flow, but the beam that was shot at them totally fried everything. Frustrated, Princess Celestia then went to the radio transmitter and tried calling to the most nearby planetary system, Mobius.

"HELP! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Yelled the Princess into the radio transceiver, just when she transmitted the message heavy caliber rounds met the commanding cabin, shocking her.

A frantic, scrawny crew member bust through the commanding quarters door and in pure fear shouted for the captains. "PRINCESS, THEY'RE BOARDING THE SHI-..." The last part was cut off by the sounds of gurgling blood as his cranium was no longer connected to his neck.

Luna stared in a state of horror, only to be quickly replaced by sheer anger that bubbled like a cauldron of acid. She cried an angry war cry and stormed down to main deck, her sister following closely.

Heavy, mechanical robots were boarding the ship wielding huge, electrified broadswords and hand Gatling guns. Already crew members were trying to fight off these metal contraptions in different ways: the pegasi (flight) type flew above the carnage and rained heavy caliber semi-automatic sniper rounds upon the robots or hard hitting lightweight machine gun fire, the unicorn (magic) channeled magic to their hands, shooting rays of energy at the robots, destroying the lot of them, and the Earth (strength) beings used their high strength to end the miserable bots with heavy shotgun fire and heavy iron gauntlets to bash them up. Though with as much bravery and power they had, there were only more and more robots boarding the ship, duly conquering it.

/

Eggman laughed hoarsely at the Princesses' tiny attempts to get rid of his metallic warriors. He smiled contently as his seemingly unlimited forces of attacker units poured on the space vessel. Although his numbers were great and should of already taken over the ship and slaughtered everyone upon it, the flight type soldiers kept them at bay with their powerful weapons from above, safe from harm.

 _You meddling dogs, why don't you lot fold over already and die!_ He frowned at this and flipped a black switch on his dashboard which raised his automatic 30mm sniping system. The gun raised itself out of the hull of the ship and pointed right at the avian above the ship. With a series of mechanical whirls and clacking of ammo being loaded, a long, mean, black barrel vaulted out of the hull. A periscope lowered from the ceiling and Eggman took it greedily. A deep red dot pointed at his mark as his ship self-aimed the rifle at the flying bipeds. .. The dot stopped at one of their heads.

Eggman smiled.

His toothy grin glinting with malice.

He pulled the trigger.

* **Pfffttttttterrrn** *

 **/**

Celestia was busy hacking away with her magically enhanced saber at the death machines boarding her craft, each slash stunning the robots in close proximity to them, allowing cutting them down with ease. Using her magic she lifted one in the air and clenched her fist, in turn crushing the robot within her magical grasp. A rounder robot then jumped upon the ship right in front of Celestia. Its belly opened up to reveal a series of quick moving claws tethered on metal arms. The arms aimed to constrict her and strike upon her blind spots, but Celestia was quicker. She spun around and as graceful as a swan her sword targeted the claws, smiting each down like a flyswatter would a fly. She smiled as her crew was drawing the robots backwards, surprisingly this attack haven't gained casualties from The Celestial Galley.

 ***THUD***

Luna, fighting beside her sister, felt the thud first that sounded behind them. She looked back and had to double check to confirm what she saw was real. A mixing pot of emotions coursed through her. Celestia then noticed her shocked face and looked where her eyes was transfixed to. A body with a head so severely split apart and deformed it didn't look real. The skull was split in half with an eye missing, the face was tearing off the side and brain was everywhere. _How vile!_ Princess Celestia angrily thought.

Another after another unsuspecting flight types were duck-hunted out of the air above the ship.

Brain and blood rained upon the army on the Celestial Galley.

That was the final straw.

Luna eyes grew into an intense, blazing white, so intense in fact that energy seeped from her skull from her eyes and nostrils, giving her a ghastly look. Her horn glowed brilliantly as energy coursed through her body. She levitated briefly above the ground as she made her power transformation, capturing the eyes of her crewmates. As feet made contact with the wood beneath her soles she then dangerously eyed the robots around her with a hatred glistening in her now hard-white gaze, and with one swoop of her hand she eradicated the opposing forces from existence. Burned by the infernal fire that was made of her potent detestation and utter animosity for her opposition. Celestia watched as her sister changed into Nightmare Moon, wishing she wouldn't do that, for her offensive capabilities are almost all powerful, but her defense is reduced to zero. Luna swished her blazing saber at any approaching attacker unit sending slashes of high frequency energy exploding the units upon contact.

/

Eggman laughed as he shot down more of her flying crew, he laughed hysterically until a bright flash of white started cutting down his forces to none.

"Okay. Enough of this" Eggman screamed angrily.

/ Break /

A white, puffy thrust tail came from the Super Tornado's quadruple high performance Quaker® jet engines as Sonic and Tails zoomed through Mobius airspace. The F10 roared smoothly through the air, barely interrupted by the jet streams, crosswinds, and turbulence. They made small talk on their test run, talking about the usual, machinery, girls, and most importantly why on Mobius was Eggman so quiet?

As they talked they realized that Eggman has been extremely quiet lately. Usually he would strike every week with a new convoluted plan, then he would space it out to perhaps every month… But this latest hiatus has been going about for over six months. Whatever he has planned must be huge or is it possible that he has actually retired from villainy?

The Mobius evening sun soon began to set and darkness became imminent.

"Well, I think it's about time to take this baby back home-," Tails started to say and proceeded to adjust the controls to prepare the return home.

"Wait, why? You BARELY flew the thing, you said it yourself, and we need to test the F10 to our highest capabilities." Sonic complained. He actually was very reluctant to go back home to boredom again.

Tails rolled his baby blue eyes at this and sighed in defeat while Sonic lounged back further in his seat smirking in victory. As he lounged he looked up through the cockpit glass. Sonic's eyes observed and squinted at what he saw... fireworks? Bright explosions erupted above them, without a sound, like a silent show.

"Hey bud, can this thing go into space?" Sonic asked, still looking up at the "fireworks", as he looked closer he realized that some of the light seemed to be behind a large whale.

"Uhhh, I guess... But-" Tails trailed off.

Yeah? One more question then, are space whales real?" Sonic asked.

Tails giggled lightly, but looked up in thought. And when he did his baby blue eyes twinkled, gazing questionably at what did look like fireworks.

Without another word, and his natural curiosity taking over, Tails pulled back the twin levers built into the futuristic looking steering wheel which in turn increased the plane's altitude and speed. After flying for a few minutes the plane started to sound alarms warning Tails that he has reached the ceiling limit and his engines started to stall thanks to the lack of oxygen in the air. Tails noticed this and hit a few buttons to initiate his powerful /rocket thrusters. The two then felt the tug of the g-forces on them as the rockets initiated.

Suddenly, the jet engines stopped causing the aircraft to slow down and the ship started to freefall backwards. Tails repeatedly kept pressing the button to initiate the rocket thrusters, and panic started to rise in his throat and feeling his heart with anxiety, his external thrusters aren't firing! The F10 continued to freefall backwards whilst gathering speed quickly.

Sonic tapped on Tails shoulder and sheepishly chuckles, "Uhhh, buddy, you do know we are falling to our deaths right hehe..." obviously keeping his optimism. Tails envies him but ignores his question.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." Tails coaxed the plane softly while gritting his teeth, he repeatedly pressing the thruster switch hoping it'll finally fire. The rushing air outside became terrifying, there were really falling. They were really falling to their doom. _Come on, come on, come on!_ Tails' mixed emotions of panic and frustration made him extremely irritable and he started kicking under the dash "Come on you piece of SHI-" he kicked right into the switch manifold box and the thrusters immediately kicked in over 200,000 lbs. of thrust and caused them both to shoot back into their seats as the plane shot out towards the edge of the atmosphere.

Sonic fought against the force of gravity and held out his fist to Tails, Tails spotted it and put on a relieved smile, bumped his fist against Sonic's, and then closed his eyes in relief.

Once free outside Mobius atmosphere and after they flew for a while they found out what the "fireworks" were. In front of them was a HUGE, red dreadnaught releasing havoc onto a smaller, but still very large, creamy white Galleon ship. Tails and Sonic both gawked at the size of the gunship ahead of them, and even more so when they saw the cliché and malicious logo on the side.

"Eggman." They said in unison, gritting their teeth in disgust at the name.

/

Eggman eagerly started pressing some colorful buttons and then dramatically flipped a yellow switch which raised a platform with a comically large red button sitting it. Eggman smiled as he flipped a switch on the dash before walking over to the podium with the big button. The warship whistled and whined as the transformation process began to inaugurate. Eggman smiled widely as though he was about to receive a prize.

Outside the massive hull, the bow of Eggman's vessel began to transform and retract, revealing a massive barrel. The barrel was short like a mortar barrel, but it was wide in diameter, making the Eggman Dreadnaught look much like a basking shark. The metal was dark and sent a bad vibe of dread amongst all who dare gaze upon it. Slowly, from it depths, a ominous, brightly, glowing orb of energy began to form. The intensity of the orb's power output multiplied itself by the power of ten every second. With each passion moment the orb continued to grow until its capacity overflowed from the barrel and long tendrils of energy leaked from the cannon. Finally, the orb shook as its brilliance blinded even Eggman behind his spectacles until Eggman pressed a button with a gloved hand.

And as if he didn't look crazy enough he began to cackle with joy.

 _ **"Ska-doosh."**_

There was a cataclysmic pulse that rippled throughout the fabric of space as soon as the energy was released. The dark barrel that shot out the orb slowly grew dim due to the sudden release of pure energy. The infernal, raw energy projectile shot out towards The Celestial Fleet at high speed and deafening droning sound. The very light bent to the presence of the dense energy as it barreled through space. The orb left shimmering sparkles of light that bounced about like embers from a fire in its wake, almost beautiful despite how disastrous the weapon is.

/

Celestia and the rest of her star-stricken crew onboard stared in apprehensive silence as they watched the herculean hull of the master warship convert and reveal a massive cannon barrel. In several dreadful seconds a glowing orb took place in its dark belly. And there was silence.

Nothing.

There was no sound but the crackling of the splintered wood under stress from the previous attacks from the enemy warship.

Nothing.

They could hear the blood rushing in their ears it was so quiet.

Nothing.

Though a tiny flicker of something shiny, like off of metal, exiting out of Mobius airspace caught Celestia's brilliant purple eyes, but they returned back to whatever was pointing at them, anticipating the worst.

Luna, the first to break free of the ominous orb shining stare, and still in her Nightmare form, smirked and drew up the most powerful shield she could muster; sparkling dark purple/blue in front of the Celestial Fleet. A prideful smile couldn't help but crawl upon her face. The shield was powerful enough to block any blow that her sister, and even Discord could launch against her. This shield withstood whole wars full of bombardment, there is no way that this simple attack could break through... "Humph. This shield should..." Luna cockily started.

But as soon as those presumptuous word left her lips there was a deep, stomach throbbing, droning sound that erupted from the initial release of the orb casting its energy towards the Celestia's fleet. The blast roared deeply towards them filling it's victims with intense dread as it neared. Darkness seemed to engulf it as it bored through space. The orb power shook the ship as it mercilessly slammed headstrong through the shield, going through it like paper, then through the ship.

In the seconds following everyone who braced for the attack stood, looked around in a craze wondering what damage the attack had done, and then sheepishly started to chuckle lightly in relief. I mean that's what they've would've done if they could.

Can't chuckle without your lungs right?

The energy released upon them was a special neuro-plasmatic (cold type) that saps away at your very life by greedily gulps down every joule of energy in your body, and if not cured, making you as useless as a carcass.

The avian type that hovered above the Galleon found themselves plummeting towards the deck of the ship- hitting it hard. Their eyes grew wide as every attempt to draw in air was greeted with failure. Within seconds everyone on the deck was writhing in their own desperate attempt to grasp just the tiniest bit of air. But they couldn't. Their starving lungs screamed for it, but unfortunately they couldn't relieve its despondent screams, and within a moment just about everyone on deck blacked out.

The princesses felt a resurgence of panic claw their way from their feet to their throat, life being sucked from their bodies. They could feel the cold start to seep into their bodies. They could the blood in their bodies slow to a few beats a minute. Even their minds began to slip, the blackness of unconsciousness flickered and threatened to take over. But thanks to their higher magical abilities they sustained themselves far longer than their crewmates.

A captain's first duty is to her mates.

Princess Celestia felt guilt cloud her mind.

/

Sonic looked on curiously towards the white vessel as Tails maneuvered the F10 closer to the Eggman master warship.

Just then there was an enormous pulse of light and a heart-skipping droning sound that pierced the airtight cockpit of the Super Tornado. Tails' electronic systems started to flicker and give out for a second and they felt their breath slip away from them. Once the massive pulse shot farther away from them and towards the Galley their precious breathing was caught back. Tails briefly looked back at Sonic, who was wearing the same gawking, bewildered face as himself. "What was that Tails?!" Sonic asked slightly fearful and gasping, obviously still shocked for having his breath taken away so suddenly.

Tails looked back towards his command panel and pressed a button and a bright holographic HUD came up with vitality stats and read: _***1.8% of Lethal Neuro-plasmatic levels in your area***_ The two heroes both looked back at the victim's cream colored galleon and feared the worse for those onboard. As the blast of energy got closer to the galleon they saw a glistening, dark blue force-field like barrier being constituted, and then only to be obliterated by the pulse a few seconds later. The pulse then seemingly hit the ship with so much force, but concurrently it also seemed like the attack reaped nothing at all as the deteriorating energy from the projectile wisped gracefully around the galley for a few seconds before disappearing completely.

"Hah! Another failed weapon Egghead!" Sonic cheered happily.

Tails, too, was relieved the attack didn't obliterate the ship, but at the same time he thought about the effects of the orb of light, just being maybe a few hundred yards from them gave Tails and Sonic a absolute miniscule dose of energy siphon… Tails gulped in apprehension at just how disastrous it may of been for those on the ship.

Like flies ensnared in a cloud of pesticide, they saw a figures fall from the area above the ship fall; another, and another, and so on until each avian crashed upon the deck. Tails wanted to maneuver his creation closer to the attacked Galley, but making sure he stayed close to Eggman's mountainous vessel to decrease chances to being spotted. Suddenly Eggman's warship engines started to roar to life as it proceeded closer to the galleon. Tails sped up as he stayed with Eggman. When they got closer to the Cream colored vessel the ship seemed dead, everyone onboard was either writhing in desperation or was sprawled out in a way that seemed like it'll haunt whomever that looked upon their absolutely scared faces for life.

/

Eggman was no longer in the commanding quarters anymore, but now in the departure room ready to walk out onto the deck of the Celestial ship he just attacked.

The landing ramp lowers itself on top of the deck with a heavy thump. Eggman walks out onto the main deck of the Celestial ship and upon doing so he smiles to himself, clearly exultant at his easy victory. He stalks his long legs around and over the senseless people, and towards the leaders of this ship. He found them; Luna, unconscious and eyes wide with shock as she ceased to breathe, and Celestia, struggling with all her might to bring the life supporting gulps of air to her lungs, magic still coursing through her, quickly depleting, but keeping her alive, for now.

"Ahhh," The Mad Doctor checked his high-tech wristwatch computer to find out who they are "Uhhh, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I am glad to meet your acquaintance." He say as he sticks out a hand mockingly as if though he was attempting to receive a handshake. Mockery, because he knew that his attack would render them to vegetables in a few minutes if not treated.

Eggman retracted his hand and stooped down to get closer to Princess Celestia. "You gals mind showing me where you're hiding that powerful treasure from me?" He said still looking down at them, his evil, toothy grin boring a mental image in Celestia's mind. Celestia's dulling purple eyes looked up at Eggman with so much animosity. Eggman saw this and mockingly smiled, "Egad! She's giving me the evil eye! Oh my, I hope she doesn't.. DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Eggman mocked, now laughing hysterically. Pulling out a Walther P38 and pointing it towards a crew member trying to fight against the effects of the plasmatic weapon.

 **BANG**

He pointed to another one.

 **BANG**

"What are you going to do about it?! Huh?! Celestia?! **NOW SHOW ME WHERE YOUR TREASURE IS HIDING!** " He shouted in her face.

Anger. Just sheer anger was given back to the mad, mustachioed man. Princess Celestia, if she could, she would of utterly diminish the fiend into ashes. But unfortunately she was powerless to the gnawing cold that seemed to devour her body and mind.

Then Eggman pointed his black P38 towards Celestia, right against her nose. He tensed his finger. Smiling hard and psychotic in her face.

/

Eggman's ship came to a stop at the brilliant galley and within a second he was walking off onto the ship's deck. He walked around until he stops at two downed figures with horns on their heads'. He stoops down and seem like he was talking to them. They could hear his booming, clearly angry voice from inside of the ship.

"Should we intervene?" Tails asked Sonic as they both checked out the scene.

"Looks that way" Sonic replied back to his friend, he unbuckled his seatbelt as he prepared to get out.

Just then a gunshot was heard, then another and Sonic's eyes widened at how quickly he was escalating things. "Open the cockpit door right now!" The seriousness in his voice made Tails shiver a bit, but he opened the hatch and Sonic stood up and got ready to home attack the gun outta Eggman's hand.

/

Celestia couldn't move. All she could do was gulp in the painful, rank breath of Eggman as he shouted mere inches from her face.

Anger.

All she could feel was anger and nothing more. He was the reason why so her crew is going to die.

He was the problem, and she needed to eradicate him. But she knew that was futile, I mean how could she, she's dying on her most powerful ship with a bald, fat guy yelling in her face. And not to mention he pretty much turned her into a vegetable... She hated vegetables.

In the corner of her eye she saw a jet plane like vehicle slowly rise above the bow of her ship. Silently, the cockpit of it rose and a creature with spiky quills stood up out of it. Her eye shot towards him, and Eggman noticed this. He quickly turned and pointed his P38 towards whatever she shot her glance at.

Too slow.

Nothing but a blur and a yell and a gunshot was seen and heard.

It was all too fast, what happened?

Sonic jumped out of the cockpit and with his trademark lightning speed and precision, he home-attacked at Eggman's hand, the hand which wielded the gun. As he quickly shot forward Eggman turned around sharply and pointed the gun at him. Sonic barely managed to knock the gun out of his hand in time, but when he did the disarmed handgun hit the deck it fired and unfortunately Sonic was in the unprejudiced path of the bullet. The bullet came out of the barrel and thankfully, to Sonic, it only went through only the top part of his ear and onward towards Tails.

"Watch what're doing Sonic!" Tails shouted as the bullet collided right where his head would've been if it wasn't for his highly resilient compound cockpit windows.

"Hehe, sorry..." Sonic chuckled sheepishly. With adrenaline still coursing through his body, the gunshot wound on his ear went totally unnoticed by the hedgehog.

"DAMN YOU SONIC!" Eggman yelled to the top of his lungs. He then hastily pressed a button on his watch and the hull of his ship started to retract to blazon a shiny, black and red minigun with more barrels than Sonic cared to count. It began to slowly rotate, then faster, and then faster until the barrels looked like a black circle. Sonic stared in disbelief and jumped up high into the air just as soon as the liquid lead started to pour out of the great pitcher of death. Sonic weaved amongst the upper portions of the ship to avoid any collateral damage from below.

Tails fumbled throughout his cockpit and found what he was looking for: the neuro-plasmatic antidote. The antidote contained a supercapacitor that, when injected into a body, should shock the body with billions of tiny electrical charges to re-energize the slowed electrons in the body. He picked up a pastel white and sunset orange plastic gun and then loaded an antidote capsule into it. He aimed it at who he presumed to be the leader and fired it, just in time too, because Eggman had retrieved his trusty gun.

Celestia panic silently to herself as she saw Eggman retrieve his handy-dandy P38 and as if in slow-motion he turned around, his psychotic grin plastered stupidly upon his face. His _ugly_ face. But just then something tiny and fast flew towards her, seen by her peripheral vision. Then it hit her. She thinks.

At once she started to feel again. Heat seemed to radiate from behind where the antidote was shot. Warmful heat spread around her body like a ripple from the contact point and she could feel her muscles and organs rejuvenate with energy. Her mind became stable again, and her blood rushed warm. Whatever had hit her started to give her a warm rush of feeling, power restoring, but at a creep. Her breathing came back in short breaths, but still, the refreshing air quenched her long-starved lungs.

A sharp gasp.

Eggman, unaware of this, still coming towards her, he aims his gun at the fallen Princess-Commander and then-

 **ZWOOOOOOSH**

Celestia puts as much of the little power she just rejuvenated and put it into a single flap of her large, creamy white wings, propelling herself more than 20 feet into the space above the deck. At this time the sun was behind her and poured its warm light onto her magnificent, large wings. The sun gave her strength; it's warm, tickling fingers etched into her soul, filling her with energy and power. She could stay there forever... well, if it weren't for a madman staring up at her in a utterly bemused glare, the gun in his hand, a minigun spraying bullets around the place, littering her lavish deck with bullet casings, and destroying the upper deck with bullet holes, and her current predicaments below her: her beloved sister and crew.

At this time the minigun had run out of bullets and Eggman began to reevaluate his options. With a face fuming with frustration so much that anyone would suspect that steam was ready to expel from his ears, Eggman ran back to his ship and in a few moments his warship started to drift backwards in retreat. Celestia, now full of the sun's potent energy, shot towards the ship, for she has a score to settle. She charged up her horn with magical energy and channeled it to her hands, magic sparked around her, and she pointed her hands to the ship. She smiles as she readies herself to blast Eggman's dreadnaught into oblivion.

Without warning a very large cannon blazoned itself out from the top of the ship, pointing it, NOT at Celestia, but her galleon.

/

Eggman cursed and cussed and swore up a storm as he reentered his ship. Once he entered the bridge he stalked quickly to his command panel. The dreadnaught, which was outfitted with the universe's best A.I., had ran full diagnostics, parameters, and searched for any power sources on the Celestial Galley. The ship then spoke to Eggman in a computerized female voice.

"Lord Eggman, the objective is located in the lower hull bunker. Room 18, cell 6, locked in reinforced steel and a highly encrypted enchantment-" Eggman held his hand out to silence the ship and started to grin evilly, "Well, I guess this hasn't been too much of a disaster." He pressed a few buttons and he quickly glanced outside his balcony view of the deck and saw Celestia pointing her pale white hands towards his ship. He notices the elevated energy that was spiking around her. He smirks and presses a big yellow button and a large cannon rose out of the ceiling of his ship. The ship self-aimed it towards exactly where the treasure was resting.

 **BOOM-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU**

The blast burned through ship like it was butter, and then multiple blasts after that gouged a hole into the ship to reach down to the room that held the treasure. Once the dark dust lifted away a brilliant blue glow exuded from the debris. The treasure beneath the multiple floors of the ship radiated more power than Sonic do at Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic even. Eggman's greedy eyes started to have an 'eyegasm' as he quickly pulled a lever, and a comically massive claw-like grappling device sprang from the ship, towards the glowing artifact.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Eggman hollered.

/

Sonic jumped out the way thinking the large cannon purpose was to eradicate him from existence. Instead the weapon pointed towards a position on the deck of the ship. Celestia quickly got out the way, too thinking the cannon were going to be used against her. The cannon shot a large, fiery blast towards the ship and once it did its job a blinding blue light pierced the eye-sockets of Sonic and now Tails as he stood near him, injecting Luna and other crew members with the vital antidote. Celestia gasped loudly as she knew what was about to happen, and as if she read the ship's mind, a massive hook sprang towards the debris and retrieved a secure steel box, inside it, something of herculean power, sat mysteriously, hidden from sight.

Sonic decided on staying put till he processed all this in his mind, was Eggman really going to win this time?

"No, not while I'm alive" Sonic thought aloud and with a serious face and tone.

He charged up his light speed attack only to be blown aback by the massive pulse of magical energy that hit Sonic like a crashing wave. Celestia boosted out towards the retreating hook and ship to retrieve the valuable cargo. But her attempt was all in vain for while they was distracted by the hook Eggman had charged up enough energy and used his wormhole technology to disappear with a loud crack and photonic blast.

Celestia just hung there, lazily flapping her wings, staring out into the empty, vast space to where Eggman had just been not even a second before. Being out of range of her ship's life supporting, oxygen infiltration systems and gravity stabilizers she started to choke on the vacuum around her, she teleported back to the deck and stood, her eyes never left the space where Eggman disappeared to.

Sonic and Tails looked at her in worry, they both proceeded to walk cautiously towards her. Tails dropped his gun since he had already injected whom he could with the antidote; not many came back from the other side, only Luna and a couple of other strong and magically adept would pull through it.

Celestia dropped down to her knees. She have failed. She have failed to protect her crew; she have failed to secure the precious cargo, and have failed herself. The amount of embarrassment and shame that washed over her couldn't be numbered in any observable fashion. Dissidence coursed through her in waves and Sonic and Tails sensed it. With her mind rushing faster than it had ever done before she collapsed and blacked out.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other then back around them, what have they gotten themselves into?


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Tails paced about in the spacious commanding headquarters (the bridge) of Celestia's ship. It has been a stressful half hour since Celestia passed out thanks to extreme fatigue and emotional distress. The couldn't just leave this vessel here to float aimlessly, so in the meantime Tails looked for any information about the ship and how to fly such a vessel. While Sonic on the other hand walked around aimlessly looking at the royal banners and the old technology.

There was nothing but silence and the steady, rhythmic creaking of the ship as it gently swayed. Sonic continued to walk around and fiddle with different equipment until he came across an unfamiliar emblem the back wall that bore a bright gold Pegasus with its massive wings outstretched and hooves pointing upwards, the elegant insignia was finished with a vivid, golden sun peeking from behind it. Sonic looked at the emblem with awe and his interest in the insignia bored it's beautiful vistage into Sonic's soul. Curiosity became king as he reached out a gloved hand and touched it. Upon contact the sun brightened and the wings of the emblem began to flap slowly until Sonic took his fingers off of it. Excitement and bewilderment shone brightly in his emerald green eyes. After a couple of minutes of staring he finally returned to Tails to see if he had found what he had been searching for... for the last half hour.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Tails, "I found an owner's manual!"

"Alright, Tails!" Sonic cheered, "Where was it?"

"In the glove box"

They looked at each other silently, hinting at the joke. Sonic shook his head slowly while grimacing at the writer's cheesy joke.

"Ahem... Anyways, the ship is the Loyal Trans-universal Galley constructed and disenthralled in Manehattan-" Tails started.

"You mean Manhattan?" Sonic interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the pronunciation.

"Nnnnope, it says it right here, Manehattan." Tails showed him the book. "See?"

Tails flipped through the voluminous book to find out how to return this massive vessel back home. Perhaps there was an autopilot option. Or at least a way for him to drive it, because obviously leaving these beings on this ship drifting in space alone just didn't seem ethical. Tails found the page that depicts how to operate the Galley, and to Tails's disappointment, it concluded the kitsune's fears.

"Huh…" Tails sighed and scratched his head, "Seems like the loyal galleon can only be powered by magic..." Tails trailed off. "And we don't know a lick of magic, and anyone who do is either dead or still unconscious." Tails sat the book down and leaned against the control module contemplating their current predicament. _I am a man of science, am I seriously acknowledging that magic is real? Pfft!_

"Well, there is one thing we could do..." Sonic said as his emerald eyes glinted in interest as he spied the F10 Tornado. He nodded towards the plane and initiated off a mischievous smirk.

Tails whimpered.

 **Meanwhile**

"You sure it's secure?!" Tails yelled worriedly out to Sonic over the Super Tornado's powerful engines.

"For the THOUSANDTH TIME TAILS, I DID!" Sonic shouted back at him, more out of irritation of having to repeat himself than actually making himself audible over the Quaker engines.

Tails, who's ignoring his friend's tone, started pressing a few buttons to increase the power output, then slowly started to rev the throttle to increase thrust as he towed the **HUGE** galley behind him via a thick steel rope connecting the F10 to the Galley. The engines roared and the thrusters bellowed! Hot, long tongues of orange-red fire lapped around wildly. The rope made weird warping sounds when it was under tension, but it soon slowly eased as Tails got some momentum going.

"Off to Equestria..." Tails muttered unenthusiastically. He feared for his latest creation, under such stress was sure to kill his plane.

/ Break /

Vibrant, long and luscious rainbow colored hair whipped sharply in the wind as a magenta eyed woman flew in loops and barrels. She could hear the faint sounds of cheering through the loud, screaming wind that slapped against her face and funneled into her ears. She smiled and started to flap her strong, cyan wings harder and harder as she ascended like a missile into the air. She took a quick glance behind her at her audience on the ground. She relished the feeling of being so high up, her friends looked as though they were merely the tiniest specks of dust from this height.

She pushed on for a few hundred yards more before smirking, then turning around, and then allowing herself to freefall. She angled her wings so she could spin like a top. She aimed for clouds as she fell and she appreciated the moisture it provided to her hot body. After dropping for a while she launched downwards like a bolt with a powerful flap of her wings. She pumped her strong wings harder to increase speed as she descended. Her vision then then became blurry as tears streamed from her big, sparkling eyes from how furiously fast she was going. But it felt wonderful, and within a second she could see the familiar shape of compressed air forming around her in a cone- the ground was coming up fast, but she continued to press on, until...

 **BOOOM-CRACK**

She breaks the sound barrier with her body which blessed the sky with a marvelous corona of the light spectrum. The light spectrum seemingly divided and flowed out of her as she soared away. She quickly pulled up at a sharp 90 degree angle and then rockets out above her audience with the rainbow trail chasing her like it was her shadow… and in a way, it was.

After a quick series of elegant loop-de-loops to decrease her kinetic energy, she lands amongst a group of girls who was clapping their hands and cheering for her speedy friend.

"That was wonderful!"

"Ah-mazing!"

"That was just perfect darling!"

"You still got it Rainbow Dash"

"OMGOMGYOUWASLIKESHOOOOSHANDTHENLIKEWHOOOOOSHANDAN DTHENYOUWASALLLIKEBOOOOOOM!"

Cheered verbosely by Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie respectfully.

"Awe geez, I only was doing it since I was a kid." Rainbow Dash boasted, "Thanks though!" she put up her thumb and smiled graciously.

 **/Later/**

An earth looking planet soon came up to view and Tails switched off the intergalactic voyage system that was loaded with the coordinates to get to the planet that contained Princess Celestia's world. Tails flipped a couple of switches and the blurred vestiges of stars slowed as the Tail's ship showed down (basically the warp drive technology) Though they were going faster than light, it still took over a boring three hours to get there.

Sonic was fast asleep in an awkward position in the cockpit behind Tails. The kitsune knew he had to wake him up to inform him that they were now about to enter the strange planet's gravity pull and soon. Tails looked sleep deprived as bags shown under his eyes, but he shook his head sharply and tried to shake the sleepiness out of his head for he have a plane,...and ship to land...

Somehow...

Tails maneuvered the jet and ship in tow with finesse over and under the planet's rings. He observed with interest at the simple, old technology satellites that orbited the planet. Tails could discern a couple of radio satellites, some communication and navigational satellites, and even a reconnaissance satellite… but oddly enough not a single weather satellite. Back on Mobius there would at least be a dozen in a single ring of orbit- 50 others in the surrounding orbital rings- Tails knows this because half of them are his own.

Tails' plane made diagnostic after diagnostic tests as soon as they gotten close enough. Tails was absolutely astonished at the type of energy that surrounded the planet. It was like the energy he was accustomed to, electrons in movement, but this energy was different like a huge basin of energy made up the center, and the electrons were being manipulated to do all types of things unnaturally, but yet not in a specifically malevolent way either.

Eventually the plane reached the edge of the atmosphere and the tug of the gravity began to coax them in. The plane heated up monumentally as the metal surface blasted through the layers of the atmosphere. Tails expertly kept the plane steady despite the wings wanting to bend this way and that. As soon as the ground was in view Tails maneuvered the jet it as if it were a spaceship; nose up and landing gear ready...

But the one thing that Tails haven't compensated for, surprisingly, was the ship in tow.

In a few seconds the gravity coupled with the higher momentum of the heavier ship took over of the much larger and heavier ship behind the F10 that had no thrusters to slow the declension rate. With all the bumping and shaking the Super Tornado did Sonic woke up to a surprise; the interior of the cockpit was painted red due to the red hot metal panels and the glowing glass above their heads.

"See, I told you that you could do it buddy!" Sonic said proudly as he kicked back and laid his head on top of his hands.

Slowly a large shadow was cast over the cockpit of the Super Tornado like a lunar eclipse. Sonic's sharp eyes noticed it first since Tails was too busy looking for a safe place to land or at hopefully an airport, if this world even have one.

"Umm Tails..."

"Not now Sonic, kind of busy."

The sounds of the thick steel braided rope warping as the rope began to stretch further than it was suppose to be permeated the cabin of the plane.

"Tails..." a tiny hint of desperation was now present in his voice.

 **poingggg-SNAP-SNAP-SNAP**

The sounds of the smaller parts of the rope snapping scared Sonic even more.

"Hold up..."Tails replied stressfully through his gritted teeth. The ground and its geographical features were clearly visible now and he slowed the jet down even more.

Bad move.

The gigantic ship that have been free falling behind the Super Tornado finally caught up and passed over the decelerating F10. The occupants of the Super Tornado were lurched sharply out of their seats as the Celestial Galleon blundered ahead of them, now dragging them along like a stubborn fish. The plane's A.I began to alert the occupants of the imminent crash.

The F10 was flat upside down underneath the bottom hull of the Celestial Galleon. To their indefatigable demise they witnessed firsthand that the unforgiving ground was coming up fast. Tails and Sonic hollered in panic and consternation as they became horrified to the point of almost soiling themselves because they saw no way out of their predicament. Tails struggled to get back in his seat to detach the steel cables connecting the ship to the F10. The main computer kept running diagnostics and was keeping up with the deceleration rate of the jet and started to warn Tails that if they didn't slow down , they'll hit the ground with the force of over 1,200,000 newton's of force; a fancy saying meaning that they will be utterly crushed.

 *** Impact in 8 ***

Tails, now sweating salty bullets and shaking like a freezing puppy, frantically reached for the lever underneath the dashboard that disconnected the cables, but to no avail. Tails strained against the merciless g-forces and gritted his teeth as he reached for the lever again.

 ***Impact in 7***

Sonic curled up in a ball and spun with all his might to cut through Tails's highly resilient glass windows on the cockpit. "Dang it!" spat Sonic as he unhardened his quills from spinning. Sonic charged up his light speed attack, but due to the uneven shakiness of the ship, and the lack of concentration, Sonic merely bounced from his seat to the cockpit windows like a ping-pong ball before coming to a painful rest on the seat in the scorpion position. Sonic groaned in agony.

 ***Impact in 3***

Tails made a final desperate attempt to grasp his goal and he finally reached the lever and pulled it hard, hurting his arm in the process, but disconnecting the lines finally. Immediately he punched a big red emergency button with his fist. Mechanical clicking sounds were heard as the exhaust nozzles opened up all the way which was then followed by a loud bang erupting from the back of the jet as the afterburners kicked in all it had, which propelled the F10, and its occupants, from certain doom.

/ **Break** /

The six friends walked into Sugarcube Corner (and patio) to have lunch and spend time with each other on this fine, sunny afternoon. They conversed about mornings and what they had planned later. They talked for an hour full of Twilight's princess duties, Applejack's farm duties, Pinkie Pie rambled on about a rowdy customer that came in this morning that she had to chase out by a rain of spicy cupcakes (surely the most outlandish of the news shared). Rarity on the other hand expounded on her new role as venue planner for the next Gala, while Fluttershy talked about her new business on adopting pets. Rainbow Dash, however, was bored of it. All of it. Except maybe the cupcake artillery under the aegis of Pinkie Pie. Everything is the same just about every day. And there wasn't really anything different about the passing days, and she was getting blasé.

A muffled sound pierced Rainbow Dash's ears as she sat there fiddling with her cellphone. _What was that…? A muffled roaring sound?_ She concluded in her head. " _A sound of air rushing out of the way of something really big falling out of the sky..."_ she hypothesized silently.

 **AHA**.

"What was that Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia must be back from her expedition!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Twilight says looking at Rainbow Dash in confusion, "The princesses aren't due back for another day or two…"

"OOH, maybe she wanted to SUUURRPRISE us!" Pinkie enthusiastically proclaimed.

They got quiet for a second, too hearing something falling out the sky, and ridiculously fast. They looked at each other in worry before getting up and briskly walked outside to feed their curiosity.

There it was, in plain sight as a sore thumb, or an elephant at the movies, or a try hard, Celestia's magnificent, royal galleon was blundering straight towards the ground. The huge galleon blocked out the sun briefly before it continued its fall, soaring straight over Ponyville. But something wasn't right, obviously, and that fact is the ship wasn't slowing down at all. Anyone with a brain would have known that they were too close to the ground to be going this fast. Whoever that was brave enough to watch a giant fall observed the event apprehensively awaiting the colossal impact. Hundreds of onlookers screamed in panic as they saw the vessel that was held as a symbol of Equestria and Beyond fall to it's doom.

Without warning, and just before the ship hit the ground a smaller object under the ship exploded out from under it with intense force. Like a comet it soared away.

 _PEWWWW-FFFFFFFFFFFF!_

 **CRASSHHHHHHHHBOOOOMM**

As soon as the Celestial Galleon hit the ground everything in a twenty mile radius felt the colossal collision. The Celestial ship had hit the ground. Hard. Very hard. Rainbow Dash's own thoughts screamed around in her head. _Why didn't the Royal Galley slow down? Where are the Princesses? Why did this happen?_ Rainbow Dash's ponderous mind spun a million miles per hour. She then thought back to that smaller plane like machine that sprang off of it like a flea. _What was that tinier ship's role in this catastrophe? Was that tinier ship the reason?_ Her eyes started to narrow further as anger started to boil. As she thought more on the subject, the perpetrators of hijacking and crashing the Celestial Galley was the occupants of that tinier ship. Perhaps they were still on that ship… and if they get away there wouldn't ever be a chance for those hooligans to be tried and then committed for national offense.

With a golden mission in her heart, she spread her wings wide and flaps them powerfully, blasting off in a pulse of speed towards the smaller of the downed vessels.

 **/Break/**

The F10 shot almost five miles away from the Celestial Galleon, though they were out of trouble of being obliterated, it didn't help that they soared upside down for the whole while. Tails tried his hardest to flip the plane right-side up, but the fins didn't budge. So they were stuck and had to face impact… Sonic and Tails curled up and braced for the unforgiving collision with the ground.

The F10 hit the callus ground with tremendous force, whiplashing the formal Freedom Fighters mercilessly and giving them a run for their money. Following the initial hit upon the ground the F10 bounced and tumbled along the ground like a car would if it were hit by a whale. The bright green carpet in the plane's wake was torn up and mulched into soggy mud. For a solid minute the jet tumbled like dice before it slowed and skidded among the soft grass until the grass transitioned to gravel, and then hard rocks.

When the harsh tumbling thankfully seized to a halt, Sonic and Tails picked their raggled bodies off the cockpit window. Tails thanked Sonic for protecting him during the relentless tussle by rolling into a ball with him. Sonic looked down at the ground through the compound glass of the cockpit. Relief washed over him as he assumed that nothing, not even that crazy tumble at over 400 mph, could ever shatter the glass of the cockpit. But that relief didn't last long at all as he could see tiny cracks forming in the glass. They became larger as they slid harshly on the sharp rocks.

Sonic's mind could only spell death as scenario after scenario of what would happen if the glass would shatter right then and now… Sonic stared in fearful abhorrence and tried desperately to get up on something to avoid the evident bloody accident that could happen if the glass were to give way on the heartless, grey rocks while he and Tails fumbled around on it. Especially since the damaged plane was still going at breakneck speeds.

Finally the F10 came to an ungracious stop against a massive, grey boulder. The hard impact sloshed the duo with an angry force, knocking them around the cockpit as though they were ragdolls. Sonic and Tails, in terrible pain, but alive, let out a loud sigh of relief. With the initial danger of death out of the way, Tails had more time to rest and think. Tails opened up his toolbox from under the control manifold and retrieved an electric wrench to remove some of the panels in the floor. After about 20 bolts dropped onto the glass below, they used their strong legs to kick the floor outwards so they can escape the death trap.

Once out of the Super Tornado they dusted themselves off. Their clothes all tattered and torn from the current day's predicaments.

Sonic staggered around on the hard rocks. He held held his abdomen tenderly in pain, his head was still spinning like a top, and his body was aching like all Hell. The setting sun blazed gently in his eyes as he lifted a gloved hand to shield its warm rays. _Nice… this is a mighty mess we're in._ He then turn back to his best friend Tails who was bent down, face twisted and whatnot, looking in distraught at his prized creation, the Super Tornado F10.

The prestigious jetplane was now tattered and bent out of shape in some places. The chassis was bent in an awkward position, warped from the mishap of towing of the mighty Celestial Ship. The cockpit windows and windshield was a tragic, cracked and chipped mess, three months of hardening and making that glass almost invulnerable, in the trash. The engine was making a weird popping sound from being overstressed and it was leaking dark oil like blood. "...blown gaskets and blown out pistons..." Sonic could hear Tails moan in woe.

The Blue Blur decided to let him have some alone time while the blue hedgehog thought about where they could find civilization. Sonic then turned away and decided to walk around to get a better view of where they were. Rolling, majestic green hills painted the land around him. Further into the distance a mountainous mountain sat grand against the sky. And on that mountain, if Sonic's eyes were not playing tricks on him, "A castle maybe?" Sonic asked himself pondering.

"Great... Royalty…" Sonic muttered sarcastically.

The Blue Blur jogged to a nearby hill and looked out to the sea to his left and then to the miles and miles of rolling green hills to the right. The afternoon sky was lit with blazing orange and the clouds above had orange and indigo dancing in it's surface. Sonic relished the cool, salty breeze that flew in from over the sea. "Well, besides all the killing, the crashing, and the pain, today seems to be turning out in our favor for once." Sonic smiled as he took a deep breath of the cool air. "Matter fact, if I weren't so sore, I would explore this land while enjoying a nice ole run." _Those on the Celestial Galleon!_ "Oh right, darn, I totally forgot!"

Sonic jogged down the hill and then ventured back to where he last seen Tails. _Wait… Where was he?_

Tails was no longer sulking beside his masterpiece, but what was even more bemusing was that there was no sign of his furry friend anywhere. "Tails?!" The Blue blur yelled out worriedly for his buddy. Sonic jogged quicker towards the wreckage and looked into the twisted cabin of metal. Sonic stumbled a bit, clearly his body was starting to grow weary of exhaustion. His head felt dizzy, his body ached, and fatigue started to take over.

Then out of seemingly nowhere Sonic catches a familiar screech on the wind.

"RUN SONIC!" Tails high pitched alarm rang out in Sonic's ears. Sonic didn't immediately take heed to his warning just yet. He balled up his fist and looked up questionably. _The sound had came from above me, but now it seems as though it's been lost..._ Sonic focused and pricked his ears to pick up the softest sound… For a couple of seconds he heard nothing but the soft breeze in his ears, then finally he heard it. A soft flapping sound resonated in his ears and he turn his head sharply to the source of the sound. And there it was. In shock Sonic shot off in his trademark boost and ran, as fast as he could, away from his pursuer.

 **/Break/**

Rainbow Dash pumped her cyan wings harder until she reached the destination of the downed plane. The cyan pegasus flew until she came up to a wide, and long river of mud that must've been churned up by something big sliding on it. She frowned at the dirty mud and how the beautiful landscape have been tarnished by the alien's presence. She looked down the path of destruction before blasting off towards the downed plane.

She flew what felt like forever down the muddy pathway before finally spotting the wreckage of metal. There it was, resting against a large, scraggly boulder among the rocky expansion of the meadows on the edge of Equestria. She almost dived towards the plane, but before she could RD observed two figures stumbling out of the metallic contraption and walking around clumsily for a few moments.

" _These must be Celestia's attackers_..." She assumed silently to herself. She thought about what her next action should be.

Rainbow Dash thought up an _ingenious_ plan as she flew above the low hanging afternoon clouds, rolling in from the ocean, heavy with rain water, ready to drop its soaking load.

She maneuvered in closer as the blue guy started to walk away from the shorter orange furred kid as the latter stayed crouched over the destroyed craft. She thought quickly _hmmm, maybe I can catch these no good evil-doers myself, and then bring them to Canterlot Court to be executed for their crimes._ She smiled heroically to herself thinking she's doing the right thing.

The "Orange Furred" kid with the big ears seemed to be muttering something to himself about his plane with his eyes cast down. _Perfect._ She then waited for the blue guy to walk well away from his companion as he processed the land around him. _It's like they want my plan to work!_

"Here's my chance." Rainbow Dash dived in quietly and quickly snatching Big-Eared kid up like a rag doll. She covered his mouth tightly to prevent any sound that dared to come from him as his eyes stared up at her utterly flabbergasted. He screamed in her hand. His big, baby-blue, pleading eyes were begging to be released. "Keep still vermin!" After a bout of struggling he finally managed to loosen her strong grip on his mouth just enough to quickly bite her with his sharp incisors, in turn giving him the clear opportunity to shout out someone's name. And he did.

"RUN SONIC!" He screams to the top of his lungs, his voice cracking rather cutesy, but Rainbow Dash didn't have time to think about that now.

Rainbow snorted in frustration as he alerted his companion, ruining her stealthy capture. She then sucker punched him hard on the side of his head by the temple thus knocking him out. Tails hung in her arms limply as she trailed lower to the ground and dropped him. "I'm coming back for you later punk." Rainbow Dash growled in anger while shaking her hand friskily. The bite mark was rather deep, and it hurts to flex her hand now.

Now for the next one.

She flew quickly back to the jet and saw the spiky-, quilled-, furred-, blue guy looking around, clearly at high alert. RD moved her position behind him and took her chance. With a great burst of speed Rainbow Dash blasted through the clouds, sending a flurry of water droplets to chase her. The blue furred rodent looking thing looked dead at her with causing the blue character to look straight at her. His eyes grew wide and his demeanor changed from cautious to apprehensive, and fatigue obviously forgotten as he then turned on a dime and took off like a missile.

And the chase commences.

 **/Break/**

Celestia's light magenta eyes lazily fluttered open. She felt as though she had just awoken from a deep sleep. She blinks a couple of times as her eyes cruised over the familiar faces and scenery and she remembers where she is. She pulled her arm up to look her hand through half-lidded, tired eyes. _What in the world happened…_ She spied tubes of liquid being pumped into her on her arm and various wires being connected as she tried to think about what was going on.

Princess Celestia and her sister was laid side by side as the most talented nurses and doctors channeled their magic and dripped medicines into from IV's into the Sisters of Royalty, sustaining them as they recover from the catastrophic episodes of today's story. Celestia closed her eyes again and covered her face with her hands as she reviewed the recent happenings.

 _ **Reminisce**_.

 _Celestia's ears started to pop as soon as she regains consciousness and opened her eyes. Terror instantly took her as she lifted her head up and was instantly pushed back down by the extreme forces of the howling wind pushing her down._ _ **"WHAT IN TARTARUS IS GOING ON!?"**_ _she screamed in her head. The vast, dark space above her started to disappear as it became filled in with a dark blue, then a lighter blue, and then later a much lighter blue. In that very terrifying moment she realized that she, the ship and her crewmates, was falling._

 _Celestia struggled over to her sister trying desperately to wake her up, but the Princess of the Moon remained unconscious. With an exasperated huff of irritation and anxiety she moved clumsily to the bulwarks and peered over portside to find something that amazed her: the two creatures she met before that had saved her crewmates, her sister, and herself from Doctor Eggman were towing her Mighty Celestial Galley behind their plane. Suddenly their jet began to slow down and soon she could no longer see the jet, and so she started to worry for boys. Celestia charged magic around her horn and was just about to use her magic to teleport them out from under the Celestial Galleon, but she then looked back at her crew._

 _The ground was coming up terribly fast and she had a choice to make and quickly: save the saviors that saved her and your crew, or save the trustworthy, fellow shipmates who're also the citizens of her Republic. She flinched as she made up her mind. Sorrow hit her heart as she thought about the danger the two may be in under the ship, but she couldn't just leave her crewmates and sister. So she looked around at her crew and summoned as much magic as she could from her already fatigued state. She mustered all she could before embellishing her whole crew and herself in her magical, majestic, light-gold embrace, and then teleported them all with a magical 'pop' just as she heard a mighty explosion from under her ship._

 _Farewell, you goodhearted boys. I promise that my great land of Equestria would hear of your good deeds. Forever shall you both be in our storybooks._

That's the last thing she remembered leading up to now. She slowly removed her hands off her face and held out a hand indicating dismissal for the doctors to leave her be. Celestia then remembered the two boys that risked their very lives, and then gave it [their lives] to save her crew, her sister, and herself.

"I thank you Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails. Thank you."

 **/Break/**

Sonic's custom power shoes became a red and white blur underneath him as he ran cautiously, yet swiftly over the rocky gravel beneath his feet. Sonic felt frustrated that he couldn't shake his pursuant who tailed him like a shadow, thanks to the loose soil of course. Sonic took a quick glance behind him and saw something that struck him in awe, and a little bit frustration, and also a little bit of confusion: a female with rainbow hair that billowed behind her like a flag. Her skin, or fur rather, was cyan. She had wings and,... _Oh my gosh, she is going to catch me!_

"Come on, come on..." Sonic muttered underneath his breath. He could feel the angry presence of the rainbow haired girl as she closed in on him. Sonic's ego felt a bit threatened as he couldn't believe she was getting this close to him. Sonic felt his balance stagger for a split second as his foot slipped on the gravel when he tried to speed up. Sonic huffed in frustration, but soon his wishes were about to come true as he saw the rocky soil begin to transition to grass, and a flat strip of land was coming up fast. The furious flapping of her wings echoed in his ears, as he felt her get even closer. (They're both busting about 150 mph)

And the rocky soil ends.

"Yes…!"

The second Sonic's shoes touched the flat, grassy land he took off like a rocket immediately. A blue blur was left in his vistage as he clocked in over 500 miles per hour. "You're too slow!" He mocked as he sped away from her, almost disappearing from her sight.

/

Rainbow Dash's mouth almost dropped as he managed to leave her in such a short amount of time. "What the hay?!" The spectra haired pegasus exclaimed in shock. "Ugh! I just almost had him too!" She then shook her head to rid it of the feelings of dissatisfaction, and instead her face washed with determination. Her magenta eyes were dipped in valor as they locked onto Sonic as if he was a delectable mouse and that she was a ravenous hawk.

Perseverance painted her face as she began to increase speed too. Her lungs heaved as she blasted after him, her wings flapping as quick as a hummingbird's would. Within a few moments she nearly caught back up to him. "Who you calling slow, Rat?!" She retorted back at him from his earlier comment. He looked back at her obviously astonished. She smirked at him, but in that split second he smirked back at her with a prideful, challenging scoff that was almost a spitting image as hers. It was weird, and yet her soul wanted to capture him and get him executed, her body wanted to see just how fast he can be- that part of her that wanted to see how fast he was treated this pursuit as though it was a race… and she kinda liked it. BUT she have already decided that he was the cause of her princess's demise.

/

Sonic refused to give her any gratification of letting her EVEN think she is anything as fast as he is.

As if it were a give from the Gods, the flat land began to slope off into a slight decline, and this geological treat brought a cocky smirk upon Sonic's face. He turned around once more, but this time all the way around so that he was facing her and running backwards. "I'd hate to leave you like this but..." He stuck his thumbs up and winked at her and whispered, "I gotta go fast…" And with those last words he pivoted back around and boosted away leaving a bright aura of blue behind him; hitting just under the speed of sound.

Wind howled like wolves in his ears as he neared the speed of sound. Sonic was determined to leave his pursuer in the dust for good, so he kicked in his figure-8 running technique and the air compressed around him in a white, puffy flurry of condensation that then evolved into a cone as he ran on the edge of the speed of sound.

 **BOOOOM**

Sonic body shuddered in pleasure as he felt the sound barrier collapse around his body. He smiled as he looked back and saw that his pursuer couldn't keep up. _Figures._ Sonic felt euphoric as the wind howled to get out of his way. Sonic peeked back again and with a confused twinkle in his eye her saw the low, dark, late-afternoon clouds dispersed due to a magnificent, rainbow colored pulse. The spectrum of light spread in the sky perpendicular to the ground, and the color danced away like a gentle fire. The sight was beautiful, and to admire it Sonic unwittingly slowed down. Just as he was wondering where it came from- he then heard it.

The spectrum of light...

1 Mississippi... 2 Mississippi… 3 Mississippi… 4 Mississippi… 5 Mississippi… 6 Mississippi…

 **BOOOOOM**

6 miles…

Sonic put two and two together and was horrified by his assumption.

"DID THAT FLYING CHICK JUST BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER?! WAS THAT HER?! "

Then it hit him. "It" being a fist.

The rainbow haired chick knocked Sonic high up into the air with a powerful uppercut. He tumbled clumsily in the air for a few utterly bewildering seconds before he righted himself. Sonic soared through the air with shock planted on his face as he planned his next move. Sonic narrowed his eyes as the Rainbow Hair girl sped back towards him. He timed his attack, and once she drew close enough he curled into a ball and home attacked her right in the face. She spun out in the air momentarily, obviously **NOT** seeing that move coming.

She growled in anger and shot towards him again. Sonic then attempted to do his home attack again, but Rainbow Dash wasn't having it. As soon as he pounced towards her as a ball of fury, Rainbow Dash splayed her wings out to halt her speed, and then with a quick move she spun around and kicked Sonic higher into the air like a soccer ball. A very spiky soccer ball.

"Admit your defeat, Rat!" She yelled out to him, her voice cracked with stress, and her eyes was filled to the brim with anger, "For harming the Princesses you, will, PAY!"

Sonic, who's still shooting upwards due to Rainbow Dash kicking him like a dodgeball, narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?" He said gawking at her. "I haven't hurt the princesses! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

He twisted his body widely trying to locate the Celestial Ship. Finally he spotted it about 20 miles due south west of him. He looked back at Rainbow Dash whom had a balled up fist and barreling straight towards him at lightning speed. Sonic thought quickly as he, still in the air, spun furiously at an angle just before Rainbow hit him with solid, flying punch.

Sonic spun through the air and due to his angle of spinning he shot straight towards Celestia's ship in a blue blur. Once the ship was in a straight shot Sonic uncurled his body, and in a superman pose, he continued to soar towards the downed Galleon.

When Sonic finally reached the ship and he landed hard on his feet, his shoes kicking up a cloud of dust and splinters. Sonic's vision went blurry for a moment. _Yeah, i'm going to have to find some way to prove to this psycho chick that I'm the hero here, not the villain._ He looked around on the large deck, but to his disbelief no one was there. There wasn't even a single sign of life on the destroyed ship. Sonic looked around for at least a blood drop, but he found none. "Oh come on…"

Then everything was black.

The next moment Sonic was knocked out, head busted through the incredibly thick Mahogany woods of the deck.

Courtesy of Rainbow Dash.

 **/Break/**

Rainbow Dash flew through Ponyville on her way to Canterlot telling everypony that she has caught the alleged persecutors, and that she would be bringing them to justice at Canterlot court. She flew through the town with her head raised high as though she just saved the world.

Just about everypony from Ponyville to Canterlot has already heard of the news that the Celestial Galleon had fell from the sky two days before it was scheduled to arrive. Matter of fact thousands of people witnessed the mighty ship fall from the sky. People had crowded around Ponyville when they heard that Rainbow Dash has stepped in to investigate. No one, even her friends, would had ever guessed that she would be bringing back _convicts_. When she arrived back to Ponyville she presented her prizes; the spiky-cocky-rat and the whiny-bitey fox, names thanks to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash had already spread her _epic_ lore of her heroic capture to everyone, and like seeds thrown to mice, everyone ate it up. People from all over chanted her name in praise and ushered her to the capitol; Canterlot. People all over swarmed to draw caricatures and pictures of the two aliens and then writ a story of a pirate in their tarnished name. Influenced by the falsehood of Rainbow Dash's story, people resented the two convicts and followed Rainbow Dash onwards to Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash zoomed towards Canterlot with Tails and Sonic, totally ignoring her friends when they tried to question what exactly was going on. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that she has the criminals of the "Celestial Ship Heist" in her custody for robbery and possibly murderer. Sonic was being held firmly by one of his skinny arms, and Tails by both of his big, fluffy tails as they both hanged limply in her strong grasp. Once in Canterlot the cyan pegasus flew straight towards the center of the massive, grand city to where the Royal Court was located.

There was an enormous crowd blocking the Herculean, golden doors that closed the court off from the public, especially since it was night time. The citizens that were eager to see the aliens tried were being blocked entrance by the Royal Guards by the use of their big steel and silver shields. Rainbow Dash flew slowly (on purpose) above the crowd towards the ginormous double doors of the court. Many people looked up and saw the two captured males and started to point and cheer. At this Rainbow Dash smiled heroically.

With the executive powers that Twilight possess she and her party, her friends, was allowed into the court.

Once inside the marvelous building, Rainbow Dash carelessly drops her "catch of the day" onto the magnificent marble and polished granite floors. As she did the court keeper turned from talking to some advisors and put his small, judging gaze on RD.

"Uh, lady you're not allowed to be here-" he stopped mid-sentence realizing she had the rumored accused criminals in her possession. "You got them...I'll go fetch the princesses!" He said, scampering off towards a golden-guild staircase, which led to a massive, larger-than-life door.

"That's what I thought" Rainbow dash huffed in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash's friends stood behind their speedy friend with a slightly confused expression on their faces. The justice hungry crowd started to pour in after them, eager to hear the hearing of the accused aliens. Many foul-mouth jeers and insults were shot at the two in custody as the crowd grew in size in the massive courtroom.

/

Consciousness slowly came to Sonic as his head throbbed in pain and slowly his senses started to flood back to him. He started to feel the cold, polished ground beneath his sore body. _What is this, rock, marble maybe?_ Either way the smooth, cool surface felt good as it numbed the pain that resided all under his fur. His ears twitched as voices of many different people pounded against his eardrums; their verbose yapping hexing his head even more. Finally he started to open his eyes wide, only for him to shrink back and narrow them as light flooded his retinas, causing even more pain to his head.

He shook his head as he began to push his sore body off the cool ground to examine his surroundings. After several seconds of staring around, eyes going in and out of focus, and mind throbbing pain, Sonic began to get some sort of prehension of what was going on. Whipping his head from side to side in full alert, Sonic concluded that he was in some sort of large commons. There was not a single seat in sight besides two heavily decorated thrones. These heavily decorated thrones sat dignified on a raised, glorious platform that overlooked the whole room.

As Sonic's sore eyes scanned the room he noticed just how royal the room was. Every surface shone like diamonds and every breath Sonic took in smelt of incense. The polished marble walls were full of beautiful, intricate stained glass windows, allowing the moonlight to travel softly through its medium, pouring a glorious array of color with the moon's silvery grace on the magnificent marble floor. The room was lit by fire encompassed in glass, and the glass was being held by a golden vase. For being such a huge place, the fire lit the room very well.

There were people all behind him. The guards held them back peacefully as they yelled for his conviction and sent daggers from their eyes, their eyes pointing directly right at Sonic and his still knocked out companion.

Sonic began to rise higher and stood unsteadily. Sonic shook his head as he found himself rocking on his two feet. Pain shot through his body, but he tried to ignored it. _Darn… what in the hell happened to me?_ Then he remembered. _That Rainbow Haired chick_. Sonic looked around trying to locate his capturer. He felt slight resentment for the spectra haired female for knocking him out, but he hated that she could keep up with him even more. Sonic turned around and spotted her. There she was, standing proudly among a group colorful haired females.

Color, so much color.

/

"Rainbow Dash, are you sure these are the guys that captured the Celestial ship and hurt the princesses?" Twilight inquired, this being the 5th time she asked her friend, hopefully this time she'll get a smart answer. Twilight eyed them both, processing info just about the blue fellow. She remembered Rainbow Dash mentioning that he had incredible speed, and if he did it didn't make sense that he would just stand there. Certainly someone who could run at the speed of sound would escape at the first chance right? "He doesn't seem dangerous at all, just confused."

"Well duh!" She looked slightly offended that one of her best friends kept questioning her about it. "Of course they're the scumbags who did it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed stubbornly keeping to her word. "For an Egghead you aren't too bright…" She added, muttering under her breath and turning her head.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Applejack and Rarity said nothing as they both stood arms crossed listening absentmindedly to the ongoing argument of Twilight's and Rainbow's. They both looked around the room, they've only been here a couple of times and the sight is breathtaking as ever. This, if they were ordinary citizens of the Republic, would be the closest they would be able to get to the Princesses. They had a privilege unseen of for thousands of years. Another thing that haven't been in this court in a thousand years is someone being tried for allegedly trying to destroy the Celestial Galley, hurt the Princesses, and or kidnap the sisters of royalty. The blue and orange furred guys was making history today.

"An orange fox? A blue hedgehog? I have never seen such animals- er, people like them stand on two feet before." Rarity commented to AJ. Applejack nodded in agreement. Fluttershy was sitting on the floor crisscrossed also eyeing the two aliens. Her eyes instantly graced upon the the orange furred boy as soon as he began to stir.

"They aren't guilty." The calm Fluttershy muttered under her breath.

Fluttershy couldn't see the two figures, the blue hedgehog now helping his companion to stand, to be guilty of what Rainbow Dash said there were. They seemed hurt, lost, and confused. They haven't made the slightest movement to escape. They haven't seen like a threat to her in the littlest bit. What do Rainbow Dash see that she can't?

"...Besides! When the princesses get here we'll find out their punishment soon enough." Rainbow Dash finished her argument to Twilight as the purple one walked away from her dismissing herself from the conversation. Twilight obviously just found out that she was getting nowhere with her friend.

As soon as her words left Rainbow Dash's mouth Shining Armor, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, and Twilight's brother, including a pair of elite guards made an entrance out of the massive door that Dashie witnessed the court keeper disappear to. The Princesses, still in their torn and dingy suits, but walking strongly, followed them and made their way steadily to their raised platform.

They both seem very tired; Luna wore a serious and strong face in attempt to hide her exhaustion. Celestia's eyes were dull, but her face was straight, and her chin was up. Despite the soreness her mind felt, she was keen on keeping her noble character. One thing was certain though, when looking at them, they both seemed as though they didn't want to be bothered, especially since court hours have long gone by, but since it was deemed an emergency by the holders of the Elements of Harmony the Sisters of Royalty accepted their beacon.

/

Sonic and Tails faced the two Princesses. After what Sonic had told his buddy about what was going on he wore a confused face that needed answers. 'What do you mean we're going to be executed?' Tails had asked him just minutes before when Sonic passed on the news. Sonic's face was painted in resolve as he boldly ignored the taunts and threats the people behind him were slinging at him and Tails.

Just then the Rainbow Haired chick flew quickly in front of Sonic and Tails, her excited face turned proudly at the the princesses. She then cast a stone-cold glare back at Sonic, full of hatred, but she composed herself and returned her heroic gaze back at the Princesses.

Celestia spread her prodigious, cream-white wings outward to silence the crowd. Her movements were slow and delicate. Truly loyal to the Princess, everyone piped down, and soon there was not a further sound made in the court as it quickly slipped in silence. Celestia led the way ahead of her sister to the center of the court where Sonic and Tails was located, the elites and Shining followed closely behind, spears at arms.

As they approached the two boys that saved her and her crew, Princess Celestia began to curiously take note on the things around her. Her eyes studied Rainbow Dash, then to Sonic, then to the angry crowd of civilians, and then a poster coined by the CMC that had Sonic's and Tails' caricatures in ink. The posters were labeled "MURDERER" or "EVIL" at the top in bold. With tiredness and stress lining her pale magenta eyes, Princess Celestia wanted to sigh out exasperatedly. But of course, her status required a clean head and demeanor.

As Celestia got within 6 feet to Sonic she withdrew her beautiful saber from its sheath with her right hand. In a silky-smooth motion the crisp, shining blade became exposed to the warm light that filled the room. Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up as she assumed justice was about to be served. The rest of the Mane-Six also watched on intentionally, stomach in knots as they came to a conclusion that this must've be an misunderstanding. Was Celestia really going to execute them two? Her job is to her kingdom, and her kingdom wishes does become a priority if enough citizens wish it to. And since the conviction of the two boys seemed to be a priority of the time, she acted on it. The crowd started to get excited again and even a child could taste the anticipation in the air.

Celestia then abruptly struck the sharp end of the blade to the floor with graceful display of finesse and power. She looked at the two dearly, and in the next second she kneeled in front of Sonic and Tails. Her wings spread out as a symbol of honor as she bowed in front of them. Luna halfheartedly mimicked her big sister, clearly she do not bow to people beneath her likely.

Rainbow Dash was dumbfounded.

The crowd instantly grew silent.

And what seemed like a forever sentence to a silent purgatory, the two rulers of the great kingdom of Equestria stood back up. Celestia then sheathed her saber and put on a small smile.

"Thank you Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails, for saving my sister, as much of my crew as you could, and myself. Without your heroics and impeccable timing I'm almost certain we would have perished out there. I thank you." Celestia said strongly her voice echoing around the room.

"And I as well…" Luna spoke. Her eyes seemed to be glued to Sonic.

Like the rest of the crowd, and including Rainbow Dash, Sonic and Tails was in shock that the two most powerful women in this side of the universe had just bowed to them.

Rainbow Dash mouth was still agape and her magenta eyes couldn't been wider. "But, but, I thought they was the ones that wrecked your ship and injured you both?!" She cried trying to justify herself while avoiding the looks of everyone that thought she was right. Rainbow Dash felt embarrassment flood her whole body from her head to her toes. This was her time to possibly gain some power or at least be accepted into the Royal Guard, but now the Princesses are bowing to them?! Rainbow Dash couldn't believe this.

Luna looked to Celestia, and the latter nodded. Celestia then backed up as Luna stepped forward. The Princess of the Night took a deep breath, and in her old Canterlot voice to ensure that everyone could hear she reviewed everything that had happened during the trip from obtaining the artifact, the terrible interaction with the Egg warship, to the horrifying deaths and to the null gassing, and then finally to Sonic and Tails saving them. She was certain to make sure that she left out the part when she foolishly underestimated the Doctor.

After finishing the retelling of the story Twilight Sparkle spoke up, "So about this artifact, that was stolen by that evil Psychopath Eggman, if so what are we going to do to get it back?"

"Yes..." Princess Celestia replied softly. She looked down, then away. Princess Celestia felt the guilt of losing such a treasure and then putting her crew in the way of danger. The princess then shook her head to clear out the downputting thoughts. She then looked toward Shining Armor and did a quick nod. The Captain of the Royal Guard acknowledged the silent hint and ordered his men to usher all the civilians out of the court, thus leaving the Mane-Six and Sonic and Tails alone with the Princesses.

"Twilight, we will talk more later on about this pressing issue; but not now. My sister and I need to rest. Sonic and Tails are in our debt, and I will trust that you and your friends will treat them with your utmost hospitality." She flashed a stern look to Rainbow Dash, clearly disappointed in her unmindful actions. "Find them somewhere to sleep for the night. In two days, once my sister and I have rested, we'll talk about other matters."

Princess Celestia then looked to Rainbow Dash. "I expect more out of someone who desires to be a part of my detail." And without another word the two women in royalty exited out the room behind a large, golden door.

/

Sonic's appalled, shining eyes followed the princesses until they disappeared through the tall golden doorway. A million of thoughts flew around Sonic's mind like it were flies, bothering him with every thought. He then turned and focused his eyes on the colorful haired females behind him. One of whom looked back at him in particular eyeing him in indifference, her pride not letting her face the fact that she was wrong and drop it. But thankfully the others weren't so harsh.

Twilight Sparkle approached the pair of freedom fighters and did a quick courtesy bow to show her thankfulness that they have saved their princess, and most importantly her teacher. Twilight sparkle took the hand of Sonic and stood close, she had the look of utter graciousness. "Thank you so much, you are a hero in my eyes-" Twilight began.

Sonic smiled at her and nodded his head, but he interrupted. "It was Tails here that revived her using his nerdy technology." Sonic beamed proudly at his brother and gave him a smack on the back. The golden kitsune laughed, and soon found his hands encompassed by Twilights.

"So it was you then…" She stared dead into his eyes, and suddenly a tiny spark popped over her horn like a miniature firework display. "Thank you so much Tails." Twilight felt her gaze become almost tethered by the vulpine's tantalizing gaze. Tails on the other hand felt almost uncomfortable and flashed his gaze from Sonic to Twilight, and back again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I uh-" Twilight finally blinked and took a step back from the handsome fox. The rest then soon followed and greeted Sonic and Tails with kindness as they introducing themselves.

/

After a long two hour train ride back to Ponyville, they soon arrived in the town commons, talking amongst themselves. Twilight proudly talked about the land around and Sonic and Tails talked about their home planet and what they do. They all contributed in the conversation and soon becoming friends. All except Rainbow Dash who flew backwards with her back to everyone in a lounging position. Her arms were folded as she completely isolated her from the conversation entirely. Twilight noticed her friend's antisocial and rude behavior and so she fell back a bit from the crowd.

"Are you still upset that they weren't what they seemed?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash ignored this and turned her head away from Twi.

"Well I don't know, what do you think Twilight? I embarrassed myself in front of everypony thinking that I caught the most dangerous national criminals ever. I looked like a fool." Rainbow Dash growled dipping lower into her flying position, hiding her disappointment in herself. "I still think they're up to no good though..." She hissed under the table.

Twilight nodded at this, she twirled the hair in her bangs as she thought. "Mhmmm... Well, be that as it may, we still have to find living quarters for the two." She looked to Rainbow Dash sincerely. "And I thought you should let Sonic stay with you for a while-"

Rainbow's eyes stretched with disbelief and just when a startled retort began to form on the tip of her tongue Twilight interrupted swiftly. "SOOOO," Twilight emphasized quickly over Rainbow Dash's mumbling and stammering, "If he do try to hatch up a plan or cause any trouble, it'll be "Ponyville's Greatest Flyer" to capture him, and bring him to justice." Twilight knew her little psych out will make her more willing to consider it. Rainbow Dash frowned a bit but didn't complain as she thought about that sort of attention.

"Okay, I'll do it."


End file.
